


The Sexual adventures of the blond knight

by ShamefulSpider



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, In Public, Multi, Phone Sex, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamefulSpider/pseuds/ShamefulSpider
Summary: Witness the sexual adventures of RWBY's blond noodle as he and the many women of Remnant through different scenarios, timelines, universes as he's known as the ultimate ladies man.





	1. The Spartan, her fan and the boy in the cute hoodie

Episode one: The Spartan, her fan and the boy in the cute hoodie

 

Pyrrha Nikos, known as one of the most famous huntresses in Remnant, hated her boyfriend. No hate is a weak word for her, Despises is much better. This was her first date in ages as he ditched her again to hang out with his friends. Not only that, he posted a video of him making out with another woman, this should’ve piss off Pyrrha, but this was a date she wanted to go in the first place. Her mother tried to convince her to go out and find someone due to the recent passing of her father, as it was affecting her training. So her mother and her friend hooked up with their two children, but Pyrrha wasn’t interested but decided to go with it as she didn’t want to be disrespectful to the two mothers.

 

‘This is such a waste.’ She thought to herself as she decided to leave, only to see a female whose hair a blue ponytail wearing a Pyrrha Niko’s shirt. Pyrrha, while wearing different clothing from her usual gear, not wanting to be seen by the fan, decided to leave by the alleyway. She goes through the alleyways as she saw two more fans by the bus stop. She needed somewhere that nobody would recognize her, then she saw it, a casual Pizza shop.

 

As she enters the restaurant, she noticed that there wasn’t anyone there. Which is good for her, until she sees a blond teen coming from the kitchen as he wore a hoodie that look liked it was from the Pumpkin Pete merchandise, which she thought it was cute.

 

“Oh. Hello mam, sorry but we’re closing in 20.” He said

 

“Oh..sorry, I just thought that I could stay here until the bus comes, it’s kind of dangerous to stand out there in the dark.”

 

“It kind of is. Well I guess it wouldn’t hurt to stay for a while till the bus comes. Would you like anything?”

 

“I would like some water please.”

 

“Sure, be right back.”

 

As the boy went to the kitchen again, she sat down at one of the tables waiting for him to return. She looked at one of the hanging pictures to see three older looking blond men behind a blond child, holding a cardboard box.

 

‘I wonder if that’s him.’

 

“Here you go mam, one water.”

 

“Thank you…I actually never got your name.”

 

“Jaune. Jaune Arc. And your name?”

 

“Pyrrha Nikos. I’m sure you’ve heard of me?”

 

“Um sorry but never.”

 

“Pardon?” She was surprised by his response as it sounded like the brothers are giving her the chance to be normal

 

“Sorry Pyrrha, but I never heard of you. Are you a celebrity?”

 

‘YES I’VE FOUND HIM!’ She mentally shouted as she cheered as she found the boy who wouldn’t treat her like someone that’s famous.

 

“Kind of. I’m actually a huntress in training. How about yourself?”

 

“Owner of the pizza place. My family doesn’t really believe in being hunters due to family drama in the past. It’s actually the reason why my grandfathers started this place, to keep any family members away from being hunters.”

 

“That’s interesting. So mind telling me about your family?”

 

“I guess it would help pass the time. Well I have seven sisters-“ Jaune tells her about his family members as she was having a much better time being around him then her supposed date.

 

When it was time to go to the bus, Jaune closed up the shop as the two walked to the stop where Pyrrha remembered something.

 

“Oh Jaune, I’ve forgot to pay you back for the water.” She said

 

“Don’t worry about it. Water’s free.”

 

“But still.”

 

“Pyrrha, If I wanted to charge you for water, then I would have charge you for breathing.” He joked as they noticed that the bus driver was at front of the bus “Hi sir, something wrong?”

 

“Bus engine died. It’s going to be a while to get it running again. Better go somewhere warm while I fix this fucking thing.”

 

“You know Jaune, there’s a way I could actually repay you for your kindness?” Pyrrha said

 

“By buying me a drink?” He joked as she laughed

 

“No, but something better.” She took his hand as she leads them to an abandoned alleyway

 

“You’re not going to hurt me right?” He chuckled lightly as he was afraid that she would do something that would hurt him

 

“No, but I am going to thank you in a way you’re going to scream.” She then grabbed the back of his head as lock lips with him as the two began to make out. She was smiling as he looked shocked due to the fact that someone like herself would kiss him. He wasn’t rich, handsome or smart, so why was she giving herself up to him?

 

“Wait.” He broke the kiss “Why are you doing this? I sure as hell not someone any woman would considered-“

 

“Jaune. I don’t care if you’re not any of the other men I’ve meet, I want to be with you because you’re the one I’ve been looking for.” She said as she kissed him again “I always wanted a man who wasn’t full of ego, selfish, or was a lying cheat. I only want someone who would see me as somewhat normal and not for my fame. So please, let me repay you.”

 

He thought about it for a minute. Honestly he never thought of getting luck this week, but to hell with it, he’s taking that chance like there’s no tomorrow.

 

“Alright, get down to your knees.” He demanded her

 

“A-alright” She said as she went down her knees as he zipped down his pants zipper as he let go of his member as it was poking her face. She was shocked as it looked at least nine inches as it was at least tall as her arm. She gulped as she kissed it, only to have some pre-cum coming out.

 

“Now, try to put the whole thing in.” He said as she didn’t expect him to become more dominate with her, but It’s a welcome change that she didn’t mind. She begins to give him a blowjob as she was beginning to love tasting his dick as it was giving her the addictions of lewd sex in public. Jaune felt like he was in heaven as the red-headed girl he barely knew was giving head for some water.

 

After a few minutes of sucking and blowing, Jaune’s dick began to twitch as he grabbed her head with force an came into her mouth. Ropes of semen went into the girl’s throat as she could him moaning in pleasure. A minute later, he pulled out of her mouth as he her eyes having hearts in her irises as she was breathing loudly.

 

“Good girl. Why don’t I give you a treat?”

 

He lifted her up as he turned her upside down and began to lick her now wet crouch. She screamed in pleasure as his licking was doing wonders for her as it was like the brothers themselves were eating her out. She then begins to give another blowjob for him as it was only fair she would have fun with the scenario.

 

It’s been a while as she came about four times while he still hasn’t come, that was until the next second he turned to the wall as he placed his arms on her head and forced her again to swallow his cum. Rope after rope of semen as she swallowed all of it, making him moan again.

 

“Is the bus driver still there?” She asked after wiping the last rope of semen off her face. He looked around the corner to see the bus driver still working on the engine

 

“Yep. Want to do some more fun?”

 

“I’m…want to make it special.” She then removed her clothes as she was now standing naked as he looks up and down to find her body to be beautiful “I want you to…cum inside me.”

 

“Are you sure? Wouldn’t it cause you to be pregnant?”

 

“I’m sure, and while it’s my first time. I think my Aura would protect us from any disease.” She grabbed him by the collar as she placed her near the wall as he placed his penis near her vagina, getting ready for what comes next.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yes. And Jaune I-”He thrust into her as she screamed In plesase “LOVE YOU!”

 

He begins to thrust hard and fast into her as her eyes rolled back to her head in pleasure due to the fact he was quite experience with him fucking her silly. He then sucked on her nipples as he loved the taste of her breasts, it was like having the taste of the forbidden fruit.

 

An hour later, his dick began to twitch inside her as she knew what was coming next.

 

“Pyrrha-“

 

“Do it Jaune! Make me yours!” She screamed

 

The next moment, he grabbed her hair as she did with his as the two came together as his sperm shot up into her womb. She loved it to the point where she wanted him to do this for the rest of their lives. After he was done. She looked up to him as he was looking at her eyes as the two kiss with passion.

 

**Bottle break**

 

The two looked to their left to see the fan-girl from before was watching them

 

“I-i-I’m sorry Ms. Nikos! I-i-I promise not to tell anyone!”

 

Pyrrha’s world was shattered as she didn’t know this girl, what if she was lying? What if she blackmails her with their lewd act? How can she prove she’s worthy of trusting?

 

“If you promise not to tell anyone, then you need to prove it.” Pyrrha said

 

“How can I prove it?”

 

“Come here and I’ll tell you.” Jaune said as the fan-girl comes over to the two as he placed his hoodie on the ground “Now lie down on the ground.” She did what she was told “Now, you’re going to eat out Pyrrha until all the cum I’ve gave her is cleaned out.” He placed Pyrrha crouch on her face as Pyrrha moaned as the fan began to lick her pussy out.

 

“Now them, I guess I should pleasure her for doing this.” He removed her pants as he placed his dick inside the Fan’s vagina. She screamed as it was her first time as well, only to have Aura to protect her from the diseases. He thrust into the fan as Pyrrha was moaning more as she was licking deeper into the champions womanhood.

 

‘I wasn’t expecting this, but screw it! It’s been a fantastic night so far and I’m not wasting another minute of it!’ She then bends over to the fan’s crouch as she licks Jaunes dick as it goes in and out of the fan’s vagina. She screamed in pleasure more as it was the best thing to happen to her.

 

Later on, the three came as Jaune came inside the fan while the two girls began to make out in pure heat.

 

“What a hell of a night.” Jaune said as he pulled out of the fan with his sperm coming out as well. “I guess we’ve missed the bus. Sorry Pyrrha.”

 

“It’s fine Jaune, It’s been amazing so far. Is your place near?”

 

“Yep. Want to continue this there?”

 

“You bet. How about you? Want to have more fun?” The Spartan asked her fan as she was covered Jaune’s and Pyrrha’s cum.

 

“Yes please!” She said

 

“Good. Because there’s something I wanted to do before ending this wonderful night.” Pyrrha smirked as she had a devilishly good idea for payback at her ‘Date’.

 

-Meanwhile-

 

“So she didn’t want you to go to second base?” Skylar said as he and Cardin were at their dorm

 

“No. She’s a bitch anyways. What kind of woman wants to have sex with a man but chickens out the next second?”

 

“Hm. By the way, aren’t you supposed to go on a date with that Nikos girl?”

 

“Nah man, she’s way out my league. I bet she’s a virgin anyways. So where’s the fun in that?” He then heard his scroll receiving a email as he opened it, it was a video file as he opened the app to watch what it was.

 

It was Pyrrha Nikos and her fan having sex with a blond boy as Pyrrha received a creampie by him as the fan licked both the vagina and the cum covered dick. Pyrrha then looked towards the camera as she raised her middle finger.

 

“Thanks for not showing up Cardin. Not only did I found someone better looking than you, but also giving me a better time. Now if you excuse me.” She grabbed the fan by her head as made out with her as both lips were locked “We’re going to become mothers to this wonderful man.”  The two gave middle fingers as well as the blond boy

 

The video ended as Cardin looked pissed off as Skylar as trying to keep a poker face

 

“I guess you’ve missed-“ Cardin punched his friend out before he could end his statement

 

End of Episode one


	2. How to Distract yourself while waiting for takeout

Episode Two: How to distract yourself while waiting for takeout

It was New year’s eve for Remnant as Team JNPR were heading to Team RWBYs dorm as they were having a party with the rest of their friends such as CVFY, NDGO, and SSSN. As they entered the room, they see their friends having a good time celebrating as Jaune looked at the single table in the room where the food and drinks were. 

“Guys, I think we’ve forgotten something.” He said as his team looked at the table to see what he was referring to. “Nora. Why didn’t you tell us to bring food!" 

“Why am I being blamed for this?” she asked

“Because Ruby told you to come to the party!”

“Oh…right…”

“Hey guys!” Ruby walks towards them as she held a pitch of soda but noticed that something was wrong “Are you guys okay?

“Well I may have forgotten to mention to bring food for the party…” Nora looked away as she was disappointed in herself as Jaune then came up with an idea as he pulled out his scroll and calls someone

“Hi, yes, can I get four large orders of number eights please? Really okay, thanks. Good night.” He ends the call and looks at the group “Okay, I’ve ordered some takeout and it should come in an hour, should make up our mistake right rubes?”

“Sure Jaune. But you’re not going to wait for them right now are you?” She asked him

“Well I thinks it’s best to wait for them so I won’t get distracted by the party.” He said as he leaves the dorm to wait for the delivery. Leaving a saddened (J)NPR and Ruby

“I think I’ll go and wait for him considering this is my fault.” Nora said as she leaves as well, hoping to make things right.

* * *

 

As Jaune is heading near the air docks for the delivery, he heard someone walking behind him as he turns around to see Nora awkwardly smiling and waving her hand 

“Hey Fearless leader…” She said 

“Oh hey Nora. What are you doing here?” He asked her as the two sat down on a bench 

“Well considering this is my fault, I thought it would be right that I wait with you.” 

“It’s no trouble Nora, besides it’s coming in an hour so why not go back?”

“I don’t know…I think I just needed some time outside…” She then looked saddened as she looks down “Hey Jaune. If you love someone that was close to you throughout your entire life, would you tell them?”

He was confused but this but went with it anyways

“I think so, why?” 

“I’m just….I don’t think that Ren would never like me the way I like him. Every time I try to persuade him or give him the hint, he doesn’t understand or misses it like it was a fly.” She looks at her leader “Am I the problem?”

“What? Of course not Nora. Ren is just…focusing on other things right now, I mean, has he always been doing that?”

“Kind of, for years ever since our village was attack. I’m kind of afraid to tell him because what If I’m also a bad girlfriend!”

“Come on Nora, you wouldn’t be a bad girlfriend. Heck, if you were dating me, I would be the luckiest man in the world.” He said as he hugged her “You’re who you are Nora, and you shouldn’t be afraid of that." 

She looks at him with a smile as she thought of something

“Then…could we practice kissing then? 

“Excuse me?”

“Well If I want to be the best girlfriend in the world, I need to start practicing my kissing experience. Can you be my coach?”

“….I guess…it would be okay?” He said as she smiled as she closed her eyes and lean towards him as she placed her lips on his as the two began to kiss. This went on for a couple more minutes as Nora was starting to love the experience as Jaune did as well. They stop as the two looked at each other

“Heh..Kind of got wild there huh?” Jaune said

“Yeah. Want to go further?” She asked as she grabs his shirt as forcefully kisses him while Jaune has a look of shock. His teammate is making out with him out of lust. While he doesn’t want to anyone to see them committing a sexual act in public, he wanted to go further.

‘Fuck it! She wants some training; I’ll give her some damn well training!’ He thought as he placed a hand under her skirt. She moaned as she looks down to see he was fingering her vagina.

“Wh-what a-a-re yo-u do-ing?” She panted heavily as he placed his other hand on her breast, fondling it while kissing her

“You wanted some training? Well why not go further and see how you would do in bed?”

“B-but we’re in public?” 

“Everyone’s inside is celebrating? Who’s going to see us? And this is what you wanted right?” He then lifted up her shirt to lick on of her nipples as she started to breath more heavily “I’ll take that as a yes.” He started to dive deeper into her pussy with his fingers while sucking on her breast, causing the huntress to become wetter each time he pushed his fingers into her. He looked up to see her enjoying this as he stopped 

“Why did you stop?” She asked him as he grabs her hand a leads her behind a bush with a tree behind it

“If I’m going to give you tips of how to be an excellent lover, then I’m giving you a example of what a man loves to do for their loved ones.” He then took of her skirt and licks her pussy as she moans loudly “You can place your hands on my head if you need support of controlling your climax.” He said as he dives into her crouch as he begins to eat her out. She moaning in pleasure as her fearless leader was licking and putting his tongue within her womanhood.

A few minutes later, she grabbed his hair as he knew something was about to happen

“I’m coming!” She screamed as she sprayed his face with her fluid, he was enjoying it as he licks the remaining fluid off her vagina as he went up to receive a kiss from her on the lips. “Thank you! That was the best thing to happen in my life!”

“No problem Nora. Are you feeling better now?”  He asks her 

“Yep.” She smiles and kisses him more “But what about you? Shouldn’t I repay you back for all this?”

“Don’t worry about it. And besides, I think you wanted Ren to be your first in bed.” He smiles back as he continues to kiss her more “And If doesn’t works out between you two, let me know.”

* * *

 

When the delivery came, Jaune and Nora went back to the dorm to see their friends still partying as the two looked at each other as they had their own kind of fun. Jaune entered the room as Nora followed him while Ren was asking what they did while waiting for their food

“Oh you know, just some talking about stuff.” She said as she looks at her leader with heart pupils 


	3. Help from her baby brother

Jaune walked out from the air bus as he find himself in Argus where after emptying his stomach from the trip, he regrets coming to see his sister, Saphron Cotta-Arc and her newly wedded wife, Terra Cotta-Arc who asked him to visit them for the weekend after Dustmas. 

As he stood in-front of their home, he took out a couple of mints to take away the breath of his lunch, he knocked on the door a couple of times to see a shadow from the doors window coming towards him, the door opened to see Saphron with a smile as the two hugged after a long time absence from each other. 

“It’s great to see you baby brother.” She said

“Good to see you Saph.” He responded as he thought she was accidently hugging him a little longer than she would.

After their hug, Jaune and Saphron entered the kitchen to see Terra doing her usual paperwork, but stopped as she looked up to see the two with a smile

“Jaune. Wonderful to see you.” She said as she got up and hugged him “I’m glad you’re able to come for the weekend. We have some plans for your stay if you want to do anything while you’re here.”

“Really? What kind of plans?”

“Well that’s kind of a surprise, but right now, why don’t you get settle in the guest room and relax. Dinner won’t be ready for more a couple of hours.”

“I guess I should put my bags away.” He said as he walks upstairs as the two couple look at each other and nodded as they have something planned for him tonight.

* * *

 

After packing his clothes away and taking a shower, Jaune walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Saphron cooking as Terra were nowhere to be found

“Hey Saph, where’s Terra?” he asked his sister

“She’s just getting something upstairs. Could you set up the table while I get the rest of dinner on the plate?”

“Sure.” He said as he grabbed the table cloth and went into the dining room, he saw Terra as she was holding a documented folder “Oh hey Terra, what’s that?”

“Well it’s something me and Saphron wanted to let you know after dinner. It’s nothing major but we could use your help.”

“I guess.”

“Good, I’ll just help Saph in the kitchen.” She said as she went in there as Saphron was almost done with their dinner “He’s willing to listen to what we need from him.”

“That’s great. Let’s hope he’s okay with it though.” Saphron said as she looks down as Terra hugs her behind her back “Sorry, it’s just…what if he regrets it? Will he ever look at us the same way again?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure as well. But if it’s worth the risk for us, then I’m willing to take it.” Terra gave her a kiss on the lips “I love you Saphron.”

“I love you too Terra.” She smiled

* * *

 

After dinner, they went to the living room as Terra and Saphron were about to explain to Jaune about the document Terra had earlier

“So what is it you girls wanted to talk about?” Jaune asked them as he sat between the two

“Well you see Jaune…we’re considering to have a child.” Saphron said, leaving her brother in a surprised state

“Wow. That’s quite a shock Saph. But should you tell mom and dad about this?” He asked as she and Terra have a saddened look

“We did. And they told us that it can’t be from another bloodline as the child must come from an Arc. So either we get one from dad, which we can’t because he had eight children and doesn’t want to go through another one, or we have one from you.”

“Oh…so how is this going to work?”

“Well Jaune…we don’t just want you to knock up a random women and raise her child, so we kind of- “

“We're wonder if you could impregnate me instead.” Terra spoke up as Jaune looked dumbfounded by what she said

“Pardon?”

 “I would like you to impregnate me…so I can be a mother.” Terra said as she took his hand and placed it on her breast “The documents are the requirements you need to sign so I can have your child. Take it as your donating your sperm for me and Saphron.” She then placed her hand on his crotch

“W-what about Sap-!” He was cut off as Saphron placed her hand on him as she kissed him on the lips

“I approve of it. Please baby brother, give us a child to call our own.” She starts to stroke his crotch as she leaned in to kiss Terra as the two began to feed the fire of hormones Jaunes was having. After a minute of kissing, the married couple noticed that something was between the two as they saw his member was standing tall and proud, the two smiled.

“Well well well, it seems my little brother isn’t so small after all.” Saphron said as she pulled the zipper of his jeans as it revealed his cock as the two girls stared at it’s just as big as one of their arms. 

“Time to get to work. Right honey?” Saphron asked Terra as she nodded in agreement as this was her first penis she would ever considered getting impregnated by. She began to kiss the head as Jaune moaned in pleasure, giving her the confidence to give him her first blowjob. She stood up as she placed her mouth onto his penis and began to move her head up and down as he was loving every second of it.

 He looked over to Saphron to see that she was removing her pants as she was fingering her pussy as she was beginning to get turned on by her brother fucking her wife. As he saw what she was doing, he motioned her to come closer to him as she crawls over as she went over his lap while her wife was sucking his dick. He then ripped her shirt off as he placed his hands on her breasts as the two began to kiss each other.

 A while later, Jaune felt like he was cum, he motioned his sister to get off of her as she did while Jaune placed his hands on Terras head as he paced up the speed on her as he came into her mouth as he pushed her head deeper into his crotch. He let go of her as she coughed up some of his cum, as Jaune stoke his cock as it spurts out more of his cum on her face.

 “Jeez Jaune, could have save some for me.” Saphron said as she began to lick and kiss on Terra’s face as the two began to love the taste of his baby batter.

“So, are you ready to become a mother?” Jaune asked Terra as he placed his penis on top of her head. As saphron stood up and strokes it. “I can tell Saphron loves the show, so why not continue?”

As the three went to their room, Saphron was giving him a handjob as they walk up the stairs, making sure he wasn’t going soft. When they reached the bedroom, Terra lead Jaune to their bed as he landed on his back as the two women crawls towards him as Saphron went to the right side next to him as Terra sat on his crotch as her vagina as near his penis. 

“Ready?” Jaune asked as she looked down nervously but nodded as she slowly lowered herself as his penis entered her vagina. Terra exhale a bit as Jaune began to pace himself as Saphron crawl on him as she placed her crotch around Jaunes head as he’s eating his sister out.

As the three were fucking the hell out of each other, Jaune felt like he was going to cum. Tapping on his sister’s leg, she crawl off as he grabbed Terra and placed her underneath him, he then placed her legs around his waist as the two were moaning in pleasure.

“Terra-I’m about to cum!” He said as the woman below grabbed him and kissed him on the lips

“Then make me a mother Jaune!” With that, he paced faster as he finally came, making Terra screamed in pleasure. “JAUNE!!” After a few minutes of cumming inside the older woman, Jaune let go of Terra as she passed out by the best fuck in her life, Leaving the siblings to themselves.

“Huh, I guess you’ve fucked her til she passed out.” Saphron said as she wiped her forehead from the sweat she’d work out by her brother fucking her wife. “I can’t thank you enough for your help Jaune.”

“Well there’s something you can do to repay me.” He said as he grabbed her breasts as he placed his dick between her crouch

“How are you still hard?!” She mumbled as he rubbed his dick between her legs

“Look if I’m allowed to fuck Terra even though she’s a lesbian, then what’s stopping me from fucking my sister?!” He said as he kissed her neck

“That doesn’t really make sense, but fuck it.” She turned around as she grabbed his head to kiss. For a few minutes, the siblings made out as he played with her breasts while she stroked his cock, once they’re ready to fuck each other, Jaune placed her on the bed near Terra as his dick was forced into Saphron’s pussy as she screamed in pleasure as her only brother was fucking her. The two got closer as they continue to make out as if they were real lovers.

“Saph, W-when I cum, do you want-“ Jaune was cut off as she placed a finger on his lips

“You know where it goes.” She said as she placed her left leg up in the air, so he could thrust into her easily.

It’s been an hour as they kept fucking, until Jaune felt that he was going to cum, Saphron noticed this as she grabbed his dick and leads it into Terras as she stroked it until he came inside her wife one last time.

After the intense fucking, Saphron and Jaune laid down near Terra as they too were going to pass out

“Thank you Jaune. We really do appreciate your help.” Saphron said as she kissed him on the lips as the two went to sleep, hoping that this wouldn’t be the only time this would happen.

* * *

 

-Three years later-

Jaune and the rest of Team RWBY and NPR were hanging out as they’ve received their mails from their families, Jaune opened his as he saw Terra and Saphron holding their son, Adrian Arc.

“Who’s that?” Ruby asked as she was behind Jaune

“My sister, and that’s her family. Terra and Adrian.” Jaune said as he showed his friends the picture

“Awww.” The girls said as they gushed over the picture of Adrian, while his friends were distracted by the picture, Jaune found another envelope within and opened it away from the others. What he saw were the couple naked and on top with each other as their hands were resembling a heart infront of their vaginas. The picture says

“Come visit us soon.”

‘I need to come up with an excuse for the upcoming break.’ Jaune thought


End file.
